Toothpaste
by crazyconversations
Summary: Of lost toothpastes and love potions in the lady's bathroom - Dramione! Read and Review!


**Toothpaste**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or the peacock toothpase. How could I ever?!_

**A/N: **_My friend and I got on sugar high at 2am... her ideas, my words. READ AND REVIEW!_

Draco Malfoy sighed deeply, clasping his hand hard against his face. Of course, it happened to him. Those kind of things always happened to him. How, for Merlin's Galleons, had he lost his toothpaste tube in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, of all places? Why had he even taken it there in the first place?

He could hear his steps echoing in the Hogwarts corridors as he tried, the most discretely possible, to sneak unnoticed into the ghost's bathroom several floors above the Slytherin common room. Of course, he could have borrowed Crabbe's, Goyle's or Zabini's toothpaste, but then, he repeated over and over to himself as disgust flooded his already sad teeth, his delicate mouth wasn't accustomed to the rough flavors and ingredients of theirs, nothing could ever compare to white peacock's feather paste, they simply made his already over-perfect teeth shine with glee and handsomeness, and Salazar knew he needed that.

He pushed the door open softly, praying against prayers that Myrtle wouldn't see him coming in, alright, she had been quite supporting during his few small quiet breakdown moments he-would-not-speak-off, but that ghost's moaning could be pretty annoying. And highly disturbing too, for that matter. He stepped silently in the bathroom, his pearly blond hair shining under the dim light from the few candles hovering above head.

_Now_, he wondered, _where did I leave it?_

He walked carefully around the sinks, his magnificent grey Seeker eyes seeking the bright silver tube that should be quietly awaiting him… somewhere. However, luck wasn't so clement with him tonight, and he suddenly felt like a frozen chill pass through his stomach and lower extremities, making him shudder and let out a not-that-masculine squeal in the semi-darkness.

"Hihihi, hello Draco" He looked down, wide-eyed, only to see Moaning Myrtle now moving slightly away from him only to look straight at his pale face, her transparent hands playing happily with his toned shoulders. "Coming to the girl's bathroom, are you? Looking for something? Or rather, _someone_?" She giggled at his scared face, winking joyfully.

"Hey Myrtle" he finally managed, trying unsuccessfully to push her away "Er, have you seen my toothpaste? I think I forgot it here last time, you know, I mean it's peacock feather. Precious item, I tell you, manufactured in Malfoy Manor itself. It was on that silver tube, er, with a green snakey drawn on it…"

"Hm, toothpaste you say?" She said, her eyes sparkling strangely at him "No, I have not seen anything like that… But _she_ might." She finished, pointing her white finger at one of the cubicles. She broke out in a fit of giggles as he followed her gaze, flying away from him to rest happily somewhere on one of the nearby sinks. He smiled up at her nervously, and moved towards the cubicle, his curiosity taking over his feet. That, and he really needed the toothpaste. He did enjoy snogging Pansy's soul out of her, but the girl could use some mint gums, she could.

He pushed the door open, and for a moment, he was frozen on the spot. A bushy and brown mass of hair took over most of the place, cauldrons and potions vials lying neatly around it. A thin pink smoke seemed to rise from the largest cauldron, sending Draco's senses slightly numb, his head spinning slowly as he tried to fix his gaze on the girl sitting her back to him.

"Granger." He said in his cold, composed voice, a smirk crossing his now relaxed and delicate features. She turned around sharply, nearly cracking her neck, obviously more than startled by his presence. He sighed internally, yes, girls usually cracked their neck when he was around, why would that be any different with Granger? His smirk widened at her terrified stare at being discovered, by a Prefect, nonetheless. "Well, well, what are you doing, perfect Know-it-all Prefect sneaking out after curfew to brew some illegal potion? Why, I just might to report that." Her eyes widened in horror at him for a few seconds, as she tried her best to gather her things the quickest she could, stuffing them into a rather battered school bag.

"Drop it, Malfoy. I am a Prefect too, remember? I have as much right o be here as you do."

"Except, _you_ are not patrolling duty." Not that he was. But she needn't know that, did she? "What are you brewing here, anyway? Wondering whether Weaselbe got you knocked up, are you? Well, I hope that's not the case, for our planet's case, sincerely, who would want a bunch of ugly bushy-haired ginger kids walking around, with beaver teeth sticking out of their mouth? Really, if you want to live a life of poverty and ridicule, it's your choice, but please be clement with the human race." He smirked evilly down at her, as she tried closing her bag now, a few vials threatening to fall off of it. He saw her blushing slightly, muttering something under her breath.

"Oh, so it does have something to do with Weasel. Well, at least, I don't think he would even know how to knock you up, so that wouldn't be it." He sniggered to himself "I heard Brown even had to teach him how to snog when they started dating, poor girl really, having him sticking his mouth gingerly down her throat." Granger's cheeks were not flushed red, and she would not even dare look up at him, bending down to pick her cauldron hastily instead.

"But I guess, _you_ would enjoy it, wouldn't you Granger? Being in Brown's place? Heard Weasel is too much of a coward to even dump her, but I guess _you_ wish he knew how to knock you up, don't you? Pity, not even Weasel will notice you." He laughed out loud then, taking pleasure in seeing her not beat red face in front of him, as she tried to keep a composed posture while trying to get pass him. He moved slightly, stretching out his arms, blocking the exit a smirk stuck on his lips. Her potion's smoke tickled his nose now, its pink blur covering her face slightly, only making her blushing stand out in the grim bathroom.

"Get off my way, Malfoy." She said irritated at him, now staring right into his grey-ish eyes, they sparkled with fury and shame up at him and for a moment, his confidence wagered, the prospect of receiving yet another slap from her begin altogether not that appealing. But he stood his ground nevertheless, determined to get her into trouble this time, one wrong step and he could report het instantly to the Head of the Houses and deduce a few points from Gryffindor.

"Hm" he pondered mockingly for a second, looking down at the cauldron now resting securely in her arms between his upper abdomen and her chest. He couldn't help but chance a quick glance at it, the firsts buttons of her blouse had been unbuttoned and the potion's steam gave a slight appealing glow, right above her cleavage... He kicked himself mentally and looked back at the potion. _Focus, Blond God, focus. "_Ha. By the looks of it, you've been brewing a love potion, have you Granger?" He laughed harder at her, as her face reddened even more now probably matching a Weasel's hair. She suddenly pushed briskly past him, making him tumble slightly to the side of the bathroom. For a moment, she thought she had got away with it, escaped Malfoy's grip and free to go back to the safety of the Gryffindor common room.

But she was wrong, oh so wrong.

For when she moved hastily, the cauldron still in her arms, her face burning like fire in the harmattam, she was startled into nothingness.

Moaning Myrtle had jumped from her sink, flying mischievously at her, passing through her in a disturbing chill, causing her to slip awkwardly on a puddle of water, sending the cauldron flying away from the security of her arms, making her fall bum first on the ground, with the grace of an Elephant dancing the ballet.

The scene was ridiculous. There she stood now, covered in bathroom water, her clothes wet from the floor, her bum aching from the fall, and several vials and books scattered around. She started to collect them hastily before she could make any more a fool of herself in front of Malfoy, when she heard a soft whimper. She turned around sharply, only to come face to face with a horrified Malfoy, standing against one of the sinks, the cauldron ridiculously set on his head as a hat, pink liquid drenching his clothes and skin, dripping slowly through his cheeks and nose. Oh, what had she done now.

"GRANGER!" he shouted in fury "YOU FILTHY- YOU MUDBLOOD – YOU –"

"OH NO, THE LOVE POTION I BREWED FOR RON!" she squealed, clasping her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide staring at him.

"WHAT?! YOU DIDN' – GRANGER!"

But she had gone, she picked up the rest of her stuff in her arms and ran like her life dependend on it, and it probably did, to the Gryffindor tower, resting only once she had arrived in the safety of her bed, her clothes still slightly wet, and her eyes opened in horror.

"What have I done, What have i DONE" she whispered to herself as a mantra as she rocked herself to sleep that night. She would have to avoid Malfoy the next days – oh god – what had she doooone.

**A/N:** _hehe. To be continueeeeeeeeed._

_Read and Review! :D_

_DrunkyWinky & Sabrina._


End file.
